


(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger

by lammermoorian



Series: Project Freelancer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Project Freelancer AU, sam only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/pseuds/lammermoorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, rogue agents of the defunct military organization, Project Freelancer, which paired top soldiers with aggressive smart AI programs, are now AWOL, running from UNSC and Insurrectionists alike, and dealing with the fallout of the Director's psychotic experiments. /// In this installment, Dean needs a favor. A <i>big</i> favor. What he's doing is high treason - but damn him if it isn't worth it. </p>
<p>(Part 4/? of a larger story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too." Meg is one of Dean’s least favorite people in the universe. They’ve tangled on a couple of missions before, but she’s always slipped away at the last moment, disappearing into some incredibly convenient smoke, or falling off a cliff and surviving miraculous, or stealing the prototype for Dean’s incredibly valuable bike, speeding away into the corrosive rain while Dean fired wildly after her, gun dissolving in his hands, screaming obscenities into the air. Needless to say, this is his last resort. "Where’s your taller half?"

"He’s not here." He's a little tied up at the moment. In a cement cell, with no armor or weapons, in a dilapidated base. Even out of commission like this, Lucifer might break him out before Dean's even done negotiating.

"Bullshit. You think I don’t know he’s not hiding in a fucking bush, ready to strangle me? Please don’t insult me."

"I’m not happy to see you, either, bitch," but this is important. This is Sammy. Name-calling isn’t going to help him. "I need a favor."

"A favor."

"Yeah. A really big favor." She throws her head back, laughing, but her gun never wavers. Dean doesn’t even has his out, still hanging on his hip, hands in the air. "It’s not fucking funny. This is serious."

"Do you really think I’m stupid enough to believe you?" Her rifle starts to whine, electrical surge charging up, readying ten thousand volts of plasma to be deployed directly to the face, but Dean stands his ground. "You and your brother and your friends have made it your life’s mission to wipe us out."

"I know."

"I should kill you right now."

"I know. But I need your help." He had hoped it would never come to this, seeking out his enemy for assistance, but he’s at the end of his fucking rope, he’ll do anything. "Please."

Something in him must look utterly pathetic, because Meg falters. She lowers her weapon, taking it offline, the hum of electricity dissipating into the early twilight. “You’re really serious, aren’t you.”

"Yes."

Her mouth twists, blowing an annoyed breath through her nose. "Alright. Prove it."

"What?"

"Show me you mean business." She slings the gun over her shoulder, finger off the trigger. "Let’s say I agree to help you. What are you going to give me in return?" 

Finally. This he can do. He's got the offer of a lifetime. "Information." 

"So?"

Left hand still in the air, he slowly pulls the datapad into view. This is Sam's ticket to freedom - and Dean's straight to Hell, if he ever got found out. "This datapad has everything - agent-AI stats, bases, weapons, even the locations of the Director's main facilities. This is everything you need to take down Project Freelancer." He holds it out to her, an olive branch. "It's yours - if you help me."

Meg is silent for a long, long moment. Then she reaches out, takes the datapad. "You know you just committed high treason, right?"

"I don't care." Project Freelancer and the UNSC can lick his fucking asshole. He owes them absolutely nothing now, especially not his loyalty. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," she slips the datapad into her pocket. From this moment on, Dean is AWOL. They're going to be hunting him day and night, and Sam, too. But he'll risk everything on this chance that she can help. "What can I do you for?"

_I'm sorry, Sam. _"It's my brother."__

__"California?"_ _

__"Yes. In the project, every agent was paired with an AI program - "_ _

__"Shit," she groans, "no wonder you picked the holographic lock so easily - "_ _

__"Except for Sam. He got two."_ _

__She recoils, mouth open. "Excuse me? Is that even possible?"_ _

__Dean grimaces. "Sam was... one of the Director's experiments. To see if an agent could withstand the pressure of two additional minds. They were supposed to make him more efficient, and they did, for a little while, and then... then one of the programs, it - it got out of control. It started using him outside of battle, wouldn't listen to him during training, refused to go offline, and then its partner, they..." He'll never forget the look on Jo's face, and the weight of her in his arms, Sam - no, Lucifer, just watching with flat, dead eyes, smoke still wafting from the barrel of his gun. "They hurt someone, real bad. Another agent. We've been on the run ever since."_ _

__Meg looks vaguely ill. "How can... how can a person..."_ _

__"I need you to help me take the AIs out of him." Lucifer and Michael are getting stronger each day, and if they're left unattended for even a few more weeks, well. "What do you say?"_ _

__She doesn't even hesitate. "I'll do it. I can get one of our guys to operate on him, but you have to bring him here. Deal?"_ _

__Shit. Moving Sam is going to be difficult. "Fine. Deal." She turns to leave, transport just on the other side of the hill. "And Meg?"_ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__"I want the Director dead. He ruined my brother's life."_ _

__"So we'll ruin his?"_ _

__Dean grins. "Just fuck him up."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for even referencing hurt!Jo. I felt bad writing it.


End file.
